Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4r}{8} \div \dfrac{3r}{2}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{4r}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{3r}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 4r \times 2 } { 8 \times 3r}$ $x = \dfrac{8r}{24r}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{1}{3}$